This invention is concerned with a liquid solution for cleaning, polishing and lubricating the magnetic record/playback heads of tape recorders.
Recording tape generally comprises a reel of a plastic material having fine particles of iron oxide embedded therein for recording purposes. The gradual buildup of deposits of iron oxide as well as dirt, dust and other materials on the magnetic heads of both audio and video magnetic tape recorders during operation of the machines by transfer of these materials to the head surface is unavoidable. However, these deposits interfere with recording and playback operations and therefore must periodically be removed. This removal is generally accomplished by using a number of devices such as cleaning tapes or other apparatus containing a cleaning agent which engage the recorder head to effect removal of deposits.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,852 to S. B. Valiulis for example, a tape recorder head cleaning tape is described comprising a tape impregnated with a petroleum solvent and a cleaning compound which tape clears out whatever coating of finely powdered iron oxide has been deposited on the head off the recording tape.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,994 to A. B. Becht, a device is described for cleaning the magnetic tape heads of a cassette recorder which comprises a spring-biased cleaning arm disposed within a cartridge adapted to be mounted within the cassette unit for contacting the heads. The arm contains cleaning pads treated with isopropyl alcohol for removing deposits.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,195 to K. Ono, a transducer unit for cleaning a magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing head is provided which employs a cleaning piece made of synthetic or natural spongy material, felt cloth, flexible plastic foam or the like which is impregnated with a cleaning liquid such as silicon oil, benzine or acetone.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,520 to J. W. Nowicki, a magnetic head cleaning tape and method is described for a cassette recorder which contains a coating made from a solution of cyclohexanone, a lower polypropyleneoxy quaternary ammonium compound, butyl myristate lubricant, chromium dioxide and aluminum oxide pigment, a binder solution containing an adherent polyester urethane polymer of neopentyl glycol, epsiloncaprolactone diol, and p,p-diphenylmethane diiocyanate in 2-butanone, and a resin solution comprising a bisphenol A and epichlorohydrin copolymer in 2-butanone.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,798 to T. Sugisaki, a cleaning cartridge for magnetic heads is provided which employs a cleaning disc comprising a support, a magnetic layer on both surfaces of the support and a fibrous material layer on only one of the magnetic layers. The magnetic layer comprises a magnetic dispersion on a support which includes a ferromagnetic fine powder such as iron oxide or chromium oxide, a binder such as an organic polymer, a dispersing agent, lubricant, abrasive and an organic solvent.
The present invention, on the other hand, comprises a hand-applied liquid solution for cleaning, polishing and lubricating magnetic record/playback heads for magnetic tape recorders, open reel and cassettes systems with record and play facilities, magnetic tape reproducers which are used for the express purpose of playing tapes only, dictating units, video tape recorders, computer-tape transport systems and magnetic sound recorders such as those used in the motion picture industry for recording sound upon the striped portion of the film. The solution is applied to the surface of the magnetic head by means of a cotton tipped swab or other soft non-abrasive applicator whereby solvents in the solution lift the iron oxide residue from the surface of the magnetic tape head and dissolve this residue in the solution. After a brief period of time e.g. a few seconds, the solvent system evaporates leaving a semi-dry liquid containing micropulverized metal oxides. This liquid is then removed by means of the applicator and in the process, the surface of the magnetic head is both cleaned and polished by the micropulverized metal oxides. The oxides remove all surface irregularities from the head and leave a micro-polished surface. Silanes contained in the solution adhere to the head surface and as the excess residue is removed by the applicator, a small percentage remains coated on the surface of the magnetic head as a lubricant. After a few strokes of the applicator across the face of the magnetic head, a dry, polished coating is obtained. This dry, polished and lubricated coating prevents any further tape oxide buildup on the head.